The Lies of A Memory
by Aqua-panda
Summary: "Even memories can lie to you sometimes." Could everything she remember from that day be lie..? With memories that don't add up together and sudden flashbacks of her friends' deaths Crystal is confused, hurt and is desperate for the truth. But finding the truth was never easy, especially when a memory can easily lie..
1. The Interrogation

**A/N This story is rather confronting in a selection of themes and is rather dark but it isn't too severe to be put into M. However if you are uncomfortable with said description in stories, please dont read and read the other awesome stories on this site :) and if you wish to continue reading it, then thank you for choosing to read this story but remember, I warned you. I just realised that sounded really scary but yeah. Enjoy reading! :) Also this is my first attempt at this sort of story so criticism and reviews are appreciated ^.^** They won't shut up. Their questions keep trickling in, a dam waiting to burst. Mild questions, as though cautiously poking you with a needle, accusing questions, like swords piercing through your body,

They won't shut up.

Painfully obvious questions that everyone knows the answers to. They just want to see struggle, they want to see aggression, they want to accuse of the reactions that follow.

They know. They know everything,

Yet they ask.

It was utterly stupid.

She kept her mouth shut and continued to stare into nothingness. They can enjoy the sounds of their high pitched or low pitched voices. They all sounded the same to her.

Annoying,

She didn't care about being blinded by the fluorescent light bulb, aimed at her direction. The questions won't stop overflowing, won't stop hitting her, arrows that never cease. Eyes of accusation, boring into her eyes and skull. Hoping to seek all the secrets within her soul.

""Are you sure?"

The question carelessly tossed into her direction. Was she sure? What the hell was question about? The voice won't stop asking, the surrounding voices seem to fade away to nothingness.

"Are you sure you saw it alright? You won't hallucinating?"

This voice was laced with accusation, asking oh pleading to be punched at the face.

She snapped her head, eye levelled to the owner who shrunk back, flinching at the intensity of her Crystal blue eyes.

"Are you asking me," she said lowly, eyes flickering between the owner and the grey wall, "was I sure? Was I hallucinating?"

"Does it look like I was hallucinating?!" She demanded, struggling to stand, hands pushing her down into the foldable grey chair. Everything was grey here. Bland. Boring. Sad. Annoying,aggravating. Just like them.

"Are you saying that I could blindly be hallucinating when I see the people I love being hurt?!" She screams out, her navy hair flying everywhere, "What kind of an idiot are you?!"

Someone was patting her hand, she didn't know who it was, no everything in the grey room, the stupidly annoying grey room, was fading away, no now it was just her and that annoyingly clueless person.

"Stupid questions," she could almost taste the venom in her tongue, "stupid annoyingly blindingly obvious questions. They won't get you anywhere. Pointless. This entire questioning is pointless." She didn't bother to stand,people always kept holding her down, before she could reach the truth. They want the truth then let her speak the truth. Locking her in a stupid room filled with people asking stupid questions wasn't gonna help her speak out the truth.

The owner, didn't seem faze by this at all. He had annoying golden eyes. Golden eyes. Who had golden eyes? Stupid. Everything about this person was stupid. Explosive black bangs. Untucked dress shirt. Eyes that held an unreadable emotion. Messy, just like his mind,

"Not at all," his voice was smooth, that just aggravated her further, he didn't seem the least bit fazedby her outburst, "I was simply checking. When someone is in trauma they tend to think differently when they see something beyond what they can control."

"Trauma?" She spat out, eyes boring into his, "I'm getting a trauma from all these questions. From you! You have been interrogating me here for three days! Let me speak! Quit asking stupid questions! All of you!" She bellowed. Her throat felt hoarse and throbbing. Her body was shaking. The hand patting her didn't stop. Her eyes flickered to the petite girl with blonde hair and forest green eyes that mirrored worry. Eyes all around, of different colours, she noted, visibly soften.

Especially the eyes of gold.

_

"Okay," the boy with the eyes of gold said finally, "tell us what you know."

"Turn off the light first," she said, tilting her head to the desk lamp, the bulb glaring at her in all of it's fluorescent might. One of the older boys with emerald green eyes and switched off the lamp and one of the older girls with cerulean eyes turned on the main light. However she failed to see their faces, just their silhouettes and the glowing of their eyes.

Her eyes burnt for a moment with the sudden rays of light, blinking rapidly for a few moments. White walls, they weren't grey, the table wasn't grey either, it was a light blue and she was on an office chair, the atmosphere, the room felt familiar to her.

"I remember," she took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment, "I was in a forest, Iiex Forest, and my friends were with me, I can't remember what we were doing.." Her eyes dulled as the memory replayed in her head, "it was fun, I remember, a lot of laughter, then this lady came..she had ice cold eyes of a grey shade and weird purple hair.."

"Screaming," her voice dropped to a whisper, "there was a lot of screaming and roars from Pokemon, and I could hear the gruesome sounds of blades and sharp objects and attacks, I could see my friends covered in blood, their blood. Then they just collapsed and I still kept hearing screaming, maybe I was the one who was screaming, it feels blurry around the edges..then I blacked out."

She looked up and stared at the group of people, "and here I am."

"Maybe, it was my fault," she looked back down on her hands that she realised were trembling, "that my friends died, and I couldn't do anything. I don't understand why I survived..or how..."

She felt something cold running down her cheeks, salty liquid caressing her cheeks, "they died. My friends died. And I'm still alive! How's that fair?!"

She could see the one with gold eyes, eyes fluttering shut and one of the older boys with Ruby eyes, whom she guessed was the leader whispered something inaudible. Her ears strained to pick up what he said as the fat salty tears continued to roll down her cheeks. A/N Thank you for reading this chapter until the very end :) I will try to post consistently and update once a week or once a fortnight, really depends on work load. 


	2. The Apologies

**A/N I figured I could squeeze another chapter in before school starts. Thanks again for choosing to read this story. This chapter is slightly intense but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

(CRYSTAL'S POV)

I am a failure,

I am a disgrace,

I am a disappointment,

I am a failure for not protecting my friends.

I am a disgrace to the Pokedex Holder name, the capturer title, for not stopping the cause of my friends' deaths.

I am a disappointment to my friends, my Pokemon, my mum..

Myself.

"...CRYSTAL...!"

"I know this is one of the worst moments for me to say this but..

The thing is-"

Sudden strange flashbacks that keep playing in my head and a constant male voice keeps flooding my head ever since that day. It isn't evil I know that much. It is sincere and full of warmth and protection but I can't tell if these sudden flashbacks are figments of my imagination to make me think there is actually a chance my friends are alive.

Who am I to yell at my interrogators when all they wanted was the truth of what happened. They're trying to help but I am far from the helping stage. I'm no good. My friends may be dead, but I'm the one is dying on the inside for still being alive.

Screams forever echoing in my head. All My fault..

"It's all your fault for your friends' deathes.."

The voice of ice in my dreams continues to whisper in my thoughts. Eyes of steel grey reflecting from the fire, the shedding of blood with lips curled into an evil smile. My fault. It's all my fault. I couldn't do anything, How helpless am I?

Sleep tries to pull me in to which I struggle. Sleeping makes me dream about what had happened. I haven't slept for two days because of this. A nightmare kept being retold. A nightmare I could never change and escape. How long until the interrogators free me? They've offered me accommodation, food and water. The only thing that's locked is the main door and some windows.

How do I tell my mum that I'm a failure?

How do I continue to live knowing the people I love died?

Knowing I could've done something about it?

Knowing I did nothing.

There was fire. Circulating her, the never endless flames dangerously close in licking her. In a forest, which was too familiar.

Ilex Forest.

"Trapped," she heard a voice, the same ice cold voice that kept whispering in her thoughts , "just like a helpless mouse..so sad..depressing isn't it?"

She patted the pockets of her overalls. No Pokeballs. At least I know my Pokemon are in a safe place, she thought to herself, glancing at any possible location where the voice could've came from.

"Let's see how good your memory is..." The voice spoke again and whipping around Crystal was greeted with the same figure.

The same figure who killed her friends.

"When the delusions and nightmares take over," the lips of the figure contorted into a wicked smile, "shall we see Crystal? How strong you truly are?" Its black robes shushed around it's ankles like murky black water. Snapping its fingers a Pokemon levitated beside the figure.

One bright blue eye and a head of billowy fog along with dark fur covering its body. Floating with what seemed like a sneer smeared over its jaw.

The Pokemon began to glow. The light concentrating on its eye and the centre of its stomach.

She could feel fear's fingers running up and down her spine as she saw her friends bodies appearing, wispy at first then solid, alive almost, circling the circle of flames which had trapped her, their heads hung down, skin pale with purple bruises all over, making their marks on every piece of skin that is seen, clothes torn to shreds with blood painted and sloshed all over them along with their hair limp and lifeless.

"How well, do you really remember hmmm?" The figure grinned wickedly, "maybe your friends will help you remember." Snapping it's fingers once more, the figures of her friends looked up. To Crystal's horror, their eyes were blank and they had sadistic grins smeared all over their friends. The light from the flames casting a shadow over their faces and hair except for their eyes. An eerily white glow casted from their sockets.

"Crystal..." One of the figures took a step closer to the fire, his green cargo pants torn and covered with blood and dirt, red jacket almost in shreds and one lens of his goggles missing from his hat, "Crystal.." He whispered, inching his way to the circle of flames as he brushes his cold fingers against her navy hair, "Crystal," he hoarsely whispered once more.

Explosive black bangs covered the eerily white glow of his eyes.

"You killed us.." His voice had gotten stronger, "how could you..?" His fingers stopped brushing against her coarse hair as it trailed down to her neck. Crystal inwardly shivered as the fingers of ice traced her neck.

The familiar name rolled off her tongue before she could even stop it.

"Gold..I…"

The sad smile wiped off the boy's face and had contorted into a sinister grin as he lifted his head up and grabbed the neckline of her overall, fingers just barely grazing her skin, pulling her close until they were nose to nose.

His cold breath tickling her cheek as the white glow of his eyes casted on her cheeks. The flames from the fire just grazing her hair as the heat became unbearable to breathe.

"Shall we kill you instead?"

(THIRD POV)

"I'M SORRY!"

Her navy locks were in a mess as Crystal sat up abruptly, pushing the quilt that was strangling her body. Her eyes searched the room frantically as cold sweat rolled down her neck in an agonizing slow pace that made her shiver.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered as she felt her air ways expanding, "I'm sorry…everyone..can you hear me?!" Her voice gradually rose.

"Senior Red! Senior Green! Senior Blue! Senior Yellow!" She shouted, feeling her throat clamp down on her, "I'M SORRY! Silver! Sapphire! Ruby! Emerald! Gold!"

She took a shuddering breath as her shoulders shook.

"GOLD! YOU HEAR ME?!" Crystal shouted, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY EVERYONE FOR BEING USELESS! FOR NOT SAVING YOU!"

"I'm sorry," her voice dropping into a hoarse whisper as she laughed bitterly, "and no matter how many times I say it..I know it won't bring you back…"

"For that..I'm sorry too…"

Leaning against the oak door just outside of the crystal eyed girl's room, the explosive haired boy with distinctive golden eyes closed his eyes, his expression pained as he bit the inside of his cheek, having to hear her shout in devastation as the others went out.

"Me too, Crystal," he whispered as he traced the carvings of the door, "I'm sorry too.."


	3. The Thoughts of Them

"You're much too nice…"

"Much too _weak."_

"No, no, you mustn't be nice to everyone! You never know what they can or will do to you! And you can never tell if they actually _like you._ For all we know, it's just to prevent from them being judged."

The forest eyed green girl sat up groggily and pushed the covers away.

"She was screaming," her mind recalling what her friend told her, "apologizing to the sky, crying-no sobbing, punching things, she's in a lot of pain."

She felt her feet pad against the carpet of the guest room, her best friend snoring in the bed across her, the covers making up and down slowly.

She gasped slightly at the shivers the doorknob sent down her spine when she touched it.

" _Much too weak."_

She frowned as she gripped the doorknob and turned it forcefully, the metal gradually becoming warm from the heat of her fingers and palm.

" _Much too nice."_

She was still gripping onto the doorknob as her knees swayed beneath her.

" _Unable to save anyone. You're neutral, you're nothing, people see you as a safety net. A safety net that is now failing to catch anyone."_

"Mmfh.." her cerulean eyed friend groaned as she sat up from her nest of comfort, "what's wrong? You're gripping onto the doorknob like it's your life support."

The forest green eyed girl turned around, her hair slapping against her flushed neck.

"Nothing," she whispered hoarsely, not wanting to wake up her other friends as she shut the door quietly, releasing her fingers from the metal knob that now felt like fire.

 _Except, she thought to herself as she huddled into the depths of her duvet cave, I'm much too weak._

"A beast, that's what you are."

"You can't be tamed..and that in turn hurts people."

"Aggression, you're sending yourself to the flames."

In the room opposite the two other girls, another girl could not sleep and was staring at the palm of her hand which seemed to be glowing from the moonlight that poured from the wind still.

A beast, she sighed to herself as her eyes caught the scratches against the skin of her palm, a beast, is what am I huh..

Words from her nightmares keep sending pins and needles within her mind, the thoughts puncturing whatever was positive. She sighed as she clenched her fist.

"An animal is what I am," she mutters, seeing the wisps of smoke from her mouth rise in the air, evaporating to nothing, closing her eyes as the cold night's air embraces her. the only witness of her confession was the moon high in the pitch black sky.

" _Gold!"_

" _GOLD!"_

" _ **GOLD!GOLD!GOLD!"**_

" _It's that foolishness of yours that make the people around you_ _ **suffer."**_

" _I swear, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!"_

" _Pervert!"_

He doesn't know what to think anymore as he sits up, eyes downcasted on the cream coloured duvet firmly tucked around his waist that he could barely breathe, eyes of gold dull.

Turning his head, the purity of the moon reflecting off his eyes as he rests a palm against the cool glass, sending cold jolts down his arm as his gaze drops to the front lawn.

" _Crystal, grab onto me!" the boy hollered as he nearly tripped as he slipped against something wet matting the grass. His gaze shifts downwards and the sight makes his eyes widen._

 _Was that blood..?_

 _He could feel nauseousness sweep over him as his mind fills hazy, the metallic coppery tang flooding his nose as he half stumbles to the girl in front of him. Her crystal clear eyes emotionless._

" _Crystal! Hey Super Serious Gal!" He called out as he reaches out his hand, desperate to clutch hers and pulling her the hell out of this deranged battlefield._

 _She doesn't move, as her eyes bore against his. Crystal eyes emotionless as a frown is painted across her lips._

" _Crystal!" he lunges at her as he narrowly misses a rock of fire most likely from a miscalculated attack of his junior Sapphire, whatever he will deal with it later. They both hit the ground as a sickening squelch is heard._

" _Crap!" he mutters as he pushes her down while she flails, struggling against his strength as the attacks continue from both sides. His eyes widened as his gaze shifts back to the girl who was supposed to be in his arms._

 _But she was gone._

"Senior…?" he heard his junior's bed creaking as ruby red eyes bore at his back, questions obviously forming in his head. He doesn't turn though and instead stares at the moon that continues to glow in the pitch black sky.

"I really am an idiot aren't I?"

A/N Im sorry for not updating in a while..it's best to warn you guys my updating cycles are a little…out of it….but I WILL update, so please don't worry and thank you for sticking it out. Also check out Amy Yu's Drifters story Chaotic Worlds right here on . The manga is interesting and her story is amazing. Don't believe me? Check it out then!


End file.
